


Children At Play

by cheshirecat101



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, M/M, Steo, Steo Week, Steo Week 2k15, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo are childhood sweethearts, and share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children At Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late for the 'firsts' day of Steo week, but that's alright! It's the thought that counts, right? Anyway, enjoy!

It started at lunch one day. Theo had arranged it that way, actually, though it was hard to get the timing perfectly right, and as a result when he sat next to Stiles, he nearly got a mouthful of Cheetos spit at him. Luckily Stiles still seemed to remember how to swallow despite his attempt to splutter in indignation, question who and what Theo was and why he was there, and Theo managed to avoid neon orange spit being flung in his direction. What a lovely start this all was with his future husband.

“You–” Stiles started, but he was cut off by Scott saying with one of those wide, dopey, puppy dog smiles, “You’re Theo, right?”

“Yeah, Theo Raeken,” Theo had responded, smiling at Scott even though it was hard to make his eyes stray from Stiles, who was still staring at him, Cheeto dust on his fingers. Not the most attractive of looks, but Theo was charmed all the same. Had been from day one, when he was simply the new kid in class and had seen Stiles and Scott at recess, Stiles running around as a high-energy blur that climbed onto and off of things he shouldn’t have been on faster than any teacher could tell him not to do it like some kind of demented house cat from hell. What had first caught his attention was how wild Stiles was, uncontrollable and free-spirited, roaming as he pleased and ignoring every single attempt at authority that was thrown in his direction. 

There was something appealing about that. About the absolute wildness in Stiles, the unbreakable spirit that he showed and the energy that made Theo want to grab hold of him and see if he could keep him still. See how long he could keep his attention, if the ephemeral flickering focus could stay on him for longer than a moment. If Stiles was even capable of that. 

Stiles was now gulping down his juice box as if he was dying in the desert and this was his only liquid, and Theo watched, entranced, at the motion of his throat. A few years later he’d understand why he found that motion so fascinating, but by that time he would already have moved and Stiles would be lost to him seemingly forever. 

For now, though, he simply smiled at him until Stiles snapped, “What? Is there something on my face?”

After a moment of silence from Theo, he turned to Scott, expression slipping into some form of concern, silently asking Scott if there really was something on his face, and Scott shook his head. That kind of silent communication between them was something Theo envied. It was something that he wanted to have with Stiles, a connection between them that he wanted to obtain. Oh well. Someday, he would, he was sure. Someday he’d have everything. 

“I like you,” Theo said, and Stiles whipped around to look at him again, head on a swivel. Briefly, Theo pondered what it’d be like if Stiles could turn his head all the way around like an owl, and honestly, considering the agility the other kid had already shown, it wouldn’t come as a surprise. His attention was captured by Stiles again as Stiles flushed heavily, face turning a fetching shade of carmine that had Theo entranced. 

“Woah, dude!” Scott said with a puppy dog grin at Stiles, nudging him gently. Again, an easy touch that Theo envied. “You’ve been crushing on him for like forever!”

“Scott!” Stiles exclaimed, mortified, but Theo’s heart was soaring and a grin was unfolding over his features, smooth and wide and honest, and Stiles was looking a little dazzled by it. Oh, he’d thought it would be harder than this to win Stiles’s affection, but apparently this was all it would take. Just being himself. That thought was a little dizzying. 

“Come on, then,” he said, taking a  gentle hold of Stiles’s Cheeto-dusted hand–that was true love–and pulling him up with him as he stood. “I have something I want to show you.”

The ‘something’ was simply the tire tunnel underneath the wooden play set out on the playground, but it was important all the same as Stiles dropped into a seat across from Theo, looking around the tunnel as he wiped his hands off on his jeans. 

“Stiles,” Theo said softly, his voice as melodic as he could make it at this young age, and when those big brown doe eyes swung around to look at him, Theo leaned forward, and kissed him. 

It lasted approximately two seconds before Stiles squawked and flailed away from him, falling onto his back as he looked up at the tire tunnel, huffing out a breath. Theo should have been upset that Stiles pulled away, but honestly those two seconds of contact between their lips were the best memory he had right now, and he was still coming down off of his high when Stiles huffed out, “I shouldn’t like you.”

“Why not?” Theo asked, brow furrowing over blue eyes. 

Stiles grumbled something unintelligible and sat back up, regarding Theo with suspicion for a moment before he suddenly surged forward to kiss him again. This time, Theo counted the seconds, and it was a solid five before Stiles pulled away, blushing furiously. 

“You’re amazing,” Theo breathed, looking at Stiles for a moment before Stiles turned and crawled out of the tunnel, mumbling to himself the entire time, mostly unintelligibly with only the occasional word making itself known. Theo stared after him, heart beating fast in his chest and a light flush on his cheeks, and then began to follow, heart deadset. He was going to marry that boy someday.

 


End file.
